Happiness Does Not Last Forever
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: It's after vash's battle with knives and Meryl is waiting for Vash. When he does come back, will he be there to stay?(I revised it for easier reading)
1. Happiness Does Not Last Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own trigun  
  
Happiness does not last  
forever  
  
She sat up in bed and her first thought was of Vash. She had been waiting for Vash for almost a year and he still hadn't returned. Meryl sighed as she remembered his last words to her.....She had been thinking about him nonstop....They had stayed in the town waiting for him this whole time. She pulled back the covers and pulled on her clothes...She heard a knock on her door, and then Milly came in carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Good morning Meryl, I knew that you had a hard time last night so I made you some breakfast." Milly said as she sat the tray down on the bed and smiled brightly at her.  
  
Milly always had a way of cheering her up, but not today Meryl had a distracted look in her eyes again like she had for so long, Milly cast a worried glance at her as Meryl stared out the window into the morning sun....She had dreamed of Vash last night. It was a horribly vivid dream. She shivered at the thought of it. In her dream Vash had been trying to tell her something. Something important but she could not remember. Then he had disappeared and a feeling of intense cold had swept over her. She shook her head trying to get the images out of her mind.  
  
"Meryl, are you ok?" Milly asked sitting down on the bed and motioning for her to do the same. Meryl sat down next to her and avoided her eyes.  
  
"Did you dream about him again?" Meryl nodded silently as the tears started to stream down her face. Milly hugged her tight.  
  
"It's alright Meryl, he'll come back, I know he will, you just have to wait...you'll see" Meryl face screwed up in pain as she hugged Milly tightly back, the anger in her eyes was burning.  
  
"I don't want to wait any longer. I want him to be back now!" Meryl screamed as she completely lost control and started crying on Milly's shoulder. When she finally got control over herself a very embarrassed Meryl quickly apologized to Milly.  
  
Milly just smiled at Meryl and said, "Everyone needs to cry sometimes, I know you really love him and its ok to be sad that he's gone."  
  
Meryl blushed but didn't say anything. It was true. She was in love with him. She felt so empty and lonely without his goofy smile or his mischievous behavior.  
  
She felt the tears coming again but she quickly held them back and tired hard to smile and said, "Ok Milly enough of this nonsense! Lets get out there and work or we'll never get the money to pay for our room!"  
  
"OK" said Milly, smiling, but still she was worried about Meryl. Meryl had lost a lot of weight since Vash had gone and it was not like she had any to lose. She had been working way too much at her job of being a waitress at the local bar. And she was dreaming about Vash so much that she barely got any sleep.  
  
Quietly Milly muttered under her breath, "Mr. Vash you better come back soon, or I'll hate you forever. You made Meryl sad!"  
  
Meryl donned her white apron again and started to serve the drinks. She tried her best to look happy but anyone could tell that she was suffering. The noise of the many people talking and shouting was all drowned out. She could think of nothing but Vash. She was aching worse than usually. The hole in her heart had grown. She had never been in love before and now that she finally had....that he would be gone....it made her want to cry again but she couldn't. Not now. She had to be strong.  
  
Bill her boss and the owner of the bar motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. Bill was a fat bald man, but he was one of the nicest people that Meryl knew.  
  
"Meryl I need to talk to you about something." He looked really worried and Meryl wondered if something bad had happened.  
  
"Are you ok, Meryl. If you need some time off I'd gladly give you a break."  
  
Meryl blushed and quickly said, "Everything is just fine! I can do this!"  
  
Bill didn't look convinced but he nodded all the same. Mandy one of the other waitresses came rushing into the kitchen carrying a stack of plates and cups in her hands.  
  
"Meryl's there's a guy at table two that wants everything on the menu"  
  
Meryl nodded at grabbed a couple of plates of food to bring out to the guy. She slowly made her way to table two, ignoring the guys whistling as she walked past. She had gotten used to it. It no longer bothered her. As she reached the table and looked at the man dressed in red that sat in it she completely froze. The plates she had been holding dropped and crashed onto the floor. She could barely breathe, her breath was coming out in short gasps. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she managed to stutter out "V- vash?"  
  
He looked up at her with utter surprised. He was just as she remembered him, his blonde was just as spiky just as gravity defying as ever. His blue green eyes though were filled with weariness and grief, but as he looked at Meryl she thought she could see a tiny spark in them. She didn't know what to say or what to do. All she could do was staring at him. He carefully stood up gripping the table, then he was like his old self again, the goofy grin back on his face.  
  
"Meryl, nice to see you again" He said as he sat back down again. "I see you've been working hard"  
  
Meryl nodded still unable to do anything, but blush. She was finally seeing him again and she couldn't do anything at all but nod? That was so pathetic. She avoided looking into his eyes for she knew that if she did that she would probably break out in tears. She scooped down to pick up the broken dishes when she saw his hands pick the rest of them up. She looked up into his face and straight at his eyes. Everyone and everything else in the room was totally wiped from her mind as she stared into his eyes. He was smiling a true smile, and he was almost laughing. She sat there on the ground stunned. This is not what she had expected.  
  
"I see you're surprised to see me." he said as though he hadn't been gone for almost a year. Meryl felt like bawling, just running up to him and holding him tight and crying forever. But she couldn't do that. Suddenly she realized that everyone in the room was staring at her, and blushing redder than ever she quickly got up and ran out of the building and out around the back. She leaned against the wall and finally let it all out. Her anger her sadness they all flowed with her tears.  
  
Vash stood stunned with the dishes still in his arms. He set the shattered pieces on the table and quietly walked out the bar. He was sad and thoughtful. Why had Meryl acted like that? He had been wanting to see her for so long but he had had no clue what he was going to say to her. He was just getting some food to make him braver when he had to face her and then she had just shown up. He hadn't even expected that she would still be here. He thought that she wouldn't wait for him this long. He hoped that she would but.....there was something that he had desperately needed to tell her for a long time...he didn't know exactly how to tell her though....he walked around the back of the building and heard the sound of crying. He peeked around the corner. Meryl was leaning against the wall crying as though someone had died. He felt something wrench in his heart as he watched her. He couldn't bear it anymore.  
  
Meryl felt something warm and comforting on her shoulder. Meryl looked up and saw Vash looking at her with a worried expression.  
  
"Are you alright Meryl" he asked his hands now on both her shoulders forcing her to look at him. Meryl just burst out in tears again, she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want him to see her like this to think of her as a weak person. She tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let her. He started to silently cry though he wasn't aware of it.  
  
"Meryl what's wrong, you can tell me." Meryl just shook her head, she was still crying as heavily as ever. Vash pulled her against his chest and hugged her so tight he almost lifted her off her feet, for she was so tiny. She sobbed into his coat hugging him back until finally the tears came no more. But she didn't want to let go of him. She no longer felt empty when he was holding her. When he was here she felt like everything was going to be alright.  
  
Vash didn't want to let go of her. He had never realized how lonely he had felt when she wasn't there. Finally when he released her she was no longer crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and his coat was soaked with tears but he did not care. All he did care about was that she was there.  
  
Meryl was sad that he had stopped. But when she looked into his eyes she could not help but smile. His eyes were looking at her intensely. Finally she found her voice and managed to talk to him again.  
  
"Theres something I need to tell you, something really important, something I should have told you a long time ago..."  
  
Vash didn't let her finish before he was kissing her... her body pressed up against his, breathing in his essence...holding him as he held her.  
  
She didn't know how long they had kissed. It seemed like just seconds when she heard a familiar voice call out "Mr. Vash, Meryl? Is that you?"  
  
Vash broke the kiss as he looked down the alley to see Milly in her construction uniform. He waved at her with one hand while holding Meryl in the other.  
  
"Hello Milly, what you doing?"  
  
Meryl whacked Vash across the head as she yelled, "Let go of me"  
  
He let go of her looking completely confused. "But Meryl...I thought...." He said rubbing his head as Meryl stalked off.  
  
"She's as bitchy as ever isn't she" remarked Vash dogging as Meryl threw a particularly large stone at him.  
  
Milly just smiled and said, "oh don't worry about Meryl...she has been waiting for you day and night since u left."  
  
"Milly!" Meryl yelled angrily as she continued to walk around trying to find a way out of the alley other than going back by Vash, but to her dismay it was a dead end.  
  
"I'm starving!" said Vash as his stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Well then Vash, you can come over to our place and have dinner then!" Milly said smiling at him.  
  
"That sounds great!" he said excitedly. He glanced back at Meryl who was looking worse than ever. He finally noticed how skinny she was and how worn she looked.  
  
"Come on Meryl, let's go eat, you look like you could use some good food!" Milly said noticing where Vash was glancing. Meryl nodded and started to walk towards them but she was swept with a sudden wave of fatigue and she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Meryl!" Vash shouted as he ran to catch her when she fell.  
  
The next thing she knew Meryl woke up in a bed back in her room. Milly was no where to be found but Vash was sitting next to her bed. She looked out the window to see the stars glittering in the sky. She hadn't been asleep that long. Only a couple of hours.  
  
Quietly Vash said, "Meryl do you feel any better?" He looked extremely weary and sad like he had been crying.  
  
"I'm fine, where's Milly?" Meryl asked as she sat up clutching the blanket shivering.  
  
"She's out downstairs cooking some food," Vash said half reaching out to her.  
  
"No, Mr. Vash I'm right here." Milly said as she brought in a tray of soup.  
  
"Here Meryl drink this up. I told you that you shouldn't work so hard" Milly said as bright and cheerful as always.  
  
"Thanks Milly for everything" Meryl avoided looking at Vash. She didn't know what to say to him anymore. She thought back to that kiss and she began to blush.  
  
"Well I'll leave you alone to rest then, Meryl" Milly said glancing over at Vash who nodded in return. Meryl wondered what they were up to. Vash set the tray on her lap. She quietly drank the soup aware of his worried stare. She wished that he would say something. That he would mention something about why he had been gone so long and what had happened. But she couldn't ask him that. She could barely even look at him. She finished her soup and he set the tray on the table next to the bed. He looked at her seriously.  
  
"Meryl, I'm sorry I was gone so long, I didn't mean to hurt you." he said grabbing hold of her hand. She blushed but just nodded.  
  
He looked at her for a long time then said, "I love you."  
  
Meryl's heart skipped a beat, had he just said....that. ..he loved her? She looked up at him, surprised. But she managed to mumble out, "I love you too" even though she spoke it so quietly he heard her.  
  
He was so happy...now that he knew that she had felt the same way. He had been so worried that she would have already forgotten about him. He reached over and kissed her again and this time he didn't stop......  
  
Vash woke up the next morning happy, with Meryl tucked safe in his arms. He never wanted to let go of her. He fiddled with her dark hair, thinking of how he'd be willing to spend the rest if his life with her. She stirred slightly at his touch but quickly settled closer to him. He thought back to what had happened to Knives and how he had escaped from him again. He had taken Knives somewhere where he could heal him, to take care of him and he had escaped. His job was not over. He knew that eventually he would have to go and find Knives, but for now he just wanted to hold Meryl in his arms, to kiss her, to be with her, just to be in love with her. It was all too good to be true. One day he'd have to leave to go find Knives again. He'd have to someday. He squeezed Meryl tighter against him silently crying.  
  
Meryl woke up tired and achy but happy. She felt Vash's arm around her tighten and spots of wetness drop onto the back of her hair. She turned around to see Vash crying. She quietly kissed his tears away, and comforted him the best she could. They kissed again, she could never tire of kissing him, not in a thousand years.  
  
He smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for everything, Meryl" his smile was like a ray of sunshine through a cloud of gray.  
  
She wanted to kiss him again but before she could Milly came bursting into the room carrying a tray. "Meryl? Vash? What's going on....oh" Milly said blushing.  
  
Meryl clutched the sheet against herself and yelled, "Milly!" as Vash dived under the blanket thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Well then I'll just leave this here I guess...sorry..." said a very much embarrassed Milly as she set the tray onto the floor and quickly shut the door.  
  
Vash peeked his head above the covers, "is she gone yet?....whew that was embarrassing!"  
  
Meryl whacked him in the head with as much energy as she could muster in her condition.  
  
"It was all your fault!"  
  
"How was it my fault?" Vash asked rubbing his head and moaning.  
  
"You're the one who started it!" Meryl said staring angrily at him.  
  
"Started what?" moaned Vash.  
  
"It!" Meryl looked angry for one second later then she sighed. then hugged him tightly. Her stomach groaned loudly and she blushed.  
  
"I think I know what that means!" he said laughing as he got up to get the tray.  
  
"Get some clothes on before someone else walks in!" Meryl laughed as she threw his pants at him.  
  
Half-dressed they sat in bed eating breakfast. When they had almost finished they heard an anxious knock on the door and Milly entered looking extremely relieved that they were at least partially dressed if not fully.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Meryl, Mr. Vash?"  
  
"Ok" they both said each blushing. The awkward silence was growing longer. Then Vash stood up clad only in loose gray pants. He had been worried that his scars would scare Meryl but she hadn't just only had sympathy for him. He's chest was covered in scars like most of the rest of his body. It was the price he paid for saving lives.  
  
He grabbed his shirt and clothes scattered throughout the room nodded to the girls and left the girls to be on there own.  
  
"I thought I told you to get some rest Meryl!" Milly said scolding her.  
  
Meryl just sighed and laid back down, "I was resting....I just postponed it for a while."  
  
Milly laughed and sat down on the bed next to her. She hugged Meryl and said, "I'm glad you and Vash finally worked it out. I'm happy for you." Milly said smiling but there was something about her smile that ringed false. Suddenly she remembered wolfwood, Milly had been in love with him. and he had just died.......  
  
Six months went by. They were a happy six months for Vash and Meryl. They spent most of their time either talking, or arguing. It was hard to tell which one they did most. Meryl had gotten much better now that Vash was here. She could sleep without nightmares and she was eating again. Altogether it was a happy time for all of them. But there it must always come to an end at some point.  
  
That day Meryl was working in the bar when she felt an arm grab her around the waist. She slammed a cup into his face without realizing that it was Vash. She turned around to see Vash sprawled on the floor, moaning and rubbing his head. She quickly kneeled down beside him,  
  
"I'm so sorry Vash, I thought you were someone else," she said helping him up.  
  
"Essh woman you got a pretty strong arm..." Then he frowned and said, "I need to talk to you, somewhere private."  
  
Meryl nodded and led him into a store room. He told her everything about his battle with knives and how he escaped him once again. and how he needed to find him once again. Meryl started to cry, but she knew in her heart that he would have to go. No matter how much he loved her he needed to do this more than ever. They kissed for the last time.  
  
"How long will you be gone this time," Meryl said as he hugged her tight.  
  
"At most a year." he said he eyes so sad.  
  
"Oh" Meryl said not wanting him to leave, not wanting to wait that long again, but she would wait that long if she had too. She would wait forever. Finally he let go of her, "I have to go now....I love you"  
  
Later that night Meryl lay crying in her bed. Milly found her like that and rushed over to hold her.  
  
"What's wrong Meryl?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Its....Vash...he....left....and I couldn't even tell him."  
  
"Tell him what Meryl?" Meryl cried even harder, "That I'm pregnant." 


	2. Pudding And Pancakes

Disclaimer: I do not own trigun...  
  
~kk this is the second part of my story. I hope its not too terrible~  
  
Meryl sat with her baby in her arms. The baby was a girl. Her hair was black, but she had her fathers blue green eyes, and his wacky personality. Milly walked into the room, just getting back from her job as a construction worker.  
  
"Have you decided what to call her yet, Meryl?" Milly asked, the baby sleeping soundly in Meryl's arms.  
  
"I think I'll name her after Rem, I know she meant a lot to Vash." Meryl said starting to cry.  
  
It had been almost ten months since he had left. He had gone to find knives, and he didn't even know he had a child.  
  
"Don't worry Meryl, I'm sure he'll be back soon and until then you just have to hang on and believe in him."  
  
Meryl wiped the tears from her face. "Thanks, Milly." Milly smiled and took the sleeping baby from her arms.  
  
"Now you go and get some rest Meryl, I'll take care of the baby tonight."  
  
Meryl looked up at her. "Are you sure about this Milly?" "Yep 100%. Now go to bed you could use a break."  
  
Early the next morning Meryl went on a walk all by herself. To her surprise she meet Bill on the way.  
  
"Hello Meryl, How's the baby?"  
  
Meryl nodded and said, "She's just fine"  
  
Bill crossed his arms over the big belly of his and exclaimed, "Has that man of yours asked you to marry him yet?"  
  
Meryl looked sad and said, "He had to go away for a while again."  
  
"Seems to me like he left you, you should just get another man."  
  
Meryl looked angry at his words. "He had to leave, it was very important. He will come back. He...." but Meryl never did finish her sentence. She stared at the road that led to the outskirts of town. She could see a figure with a billowing cloak standing there.  
  
"Meryl what is it, what's wrong?" Meryl started to run faster and faster towards the figure.  
  
Sure enough it was Vash. He looked worn and sad, but ok. She ran straight at him and knocked him down to the ground. And between when she continually beating him in the head she managed to say, "WHAT.... THE....HELL...TOOK.....YOU....SO....LONG!?!?!"  
  
Vash was surprised at her actions as well as very uncomfortable at being pinned to the ground and being beat in the head.  
  
"Essh, Meryl, I thought you'd be happy to see me!"  
  
"Damn it Vash I am!" She said as she stopped pounding him and starting kissing him. After a few minutes she stopped and said "there is some I need to show you, Vash. Something really important."  
  
He looked confused as she helped he get up off the ground. They slowly walked back to town his arm around her waist and smiles on there faces.  
  
When they entered the house, Milly was making breakfast, pudding and pancakes as usual. Meryl smiled truly like she hadn't done in months.  
  
"Milly guess who's where!?!"  
  
"Mr. Vash!" Milly exclaimed as she turned around holding a plate of pancakes in her hand. Vash smiled and waved at her.  
  
"Mr. Vash, you must be hungry. Why don't you sit down and have some pancakes." Milly set the plate down on the table.  
  
"Boy, I'd love too! I'm starving!" Vash said excitedly as he sat down and started to pile his plate.  
  
"Not so fast Vash" Meryl said grabbing him by the collar and pulling him out of his chair.  
  
"But Meryl! I'm hungry!" Vash whined as he looked longing at the food. Meryl smacked him across the head and turned to Milly.  
  
"Where is she?" Milly glanced down at Vash who was lying on the floor and holding his head in pain.  
  
"She's in your bedroom sleeping" Meryl nodded as she pulled the whining Vash off the floor.  
  
"Come with me Vash." He sighed and looked back at the pancakes but another punch in the head convinced him to follow her.  
  
Meryl led him to her room and went over to Rem's cradle. He stared at her in surprise not knowing what to say. Meryl hugged him and said, "I didn't have a chance to tell you before you left. I named her Rem. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Vash looked at the baby sleeping peacefully. She looked just like Meryl when she was sleeping, silent and beautiful.  
  
"We...I mean...She...is...You named her.....Rem." he said starting to grin.  
  
"Yep. Our baby.' Meryl said smiling at him.  
  
"You know it's hard to see you as a dad, since you're already so much like a kid yourself."  
  
"Hey!" Vash said kissing her on the nose.  
  
"Well I know you're probably hungry so ill let you go eat breakfast, Vash. But afterwards we need to talk."  
  
Vash gobbled down his breakfast as Meryl slowly ate hers. Milly has gone to get some more pudding at the store. It seemed that she could not live without it. Finally after Vash had eaten about ten pancakes he looked up at Meryl. She had only taken one bite of hers and was staring at him smiling. There were tears in her eyes. Slowly she stood up and walked out onto the front porch and sat down on the step. Vash followed her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She turned and cried on his shoulder. It felt so good to be holding her again. She made the ache in his heart go away. He knew he would have to tell her about what happened with knives, but he couldn't do It., not now. He would tell her later.  
  
'I missed you so much Vash," Meryl said in between sobs.  
  
"I know Meryl, I'm sorry....I missed you too." he said comforting her the best he could.  
  
She stopped crying and sighed. Then Vash let go of her and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
He pulled something gold and glittery out of his pocket and said, "Will you marry me?" Meryl grinned and nodded to happy to say anything.  
  
"I wanted to ask you before I left, but I couldn't knowing that I'd be gone so long. I couldn't ask you to wait for me again." He kissed Meryl again and they watched the day go by, holding each other close.  
  
Vash and Meryl were married the next day. It was a small wedding with only a couple of guest, one being her boss Bill. Rem was demanding as every baby was so Meryl was tired a lot of the time. One night Meryl lay next to Vash tracing the scars on his chest, thinking.  
  
"Vash" she said quietly. He looked over at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened with Knives?"  
  
Vash looked extremely sad at her words. Meryl wished that she had not said anything, but she needed to know. He sat up and told her everything. Everything about how he had spent months searching for knives and when he had finally found him. How knives had killed himself, just to make Vash suffer.  
  
He told her of knives's last words, "I am tired of this world and those pathetic piles of garbage you call humans. You betrayed me Vash. You betrayed me!"  
  
By the end of his story Vash was crying again. Meryl tried to comfort him, but there was nothing she could do or say that would help. Knives's influence on Vash had been too great.  
  
Somewhere on the outskirts of town stood a lone figure. His light blonde hair was the only thing visible for his face was wreathed in shadows. "I am not that easy to get rid of, dear brother!"  
  
kk end of story two  
soon to come tahhdahhh! story three! 


	3. Hold Up On the Sandsteamer

~I'm sorry for not updating, in what months has it been? Between school and my other stories, and actually watching the anime, oh and actually saying at least hello to my family, I haven't had much time. ~  
  
The two suns were high in the sky when Meryl and Vash were ready to go. They had decided, well actually Meryl had decided that it was about time she visited her family. Her husband, Vash stood next to her in the line to board the sand steamer, Rem their five year old daughter clinging onto his hand. Meryl was pregnant again, but she did not tell Vash that yet because he would've let her go on this trip, no matter how many times she punched him. The only one who knew was her best friend, Milly Thompson. Milly had decided not to come with them. To give them a little time by themselves.  
  
The line inched forward and Rem soon got bored. "Daddy, Daddy. I'm hungry! Can I have some doughnuts?" Rem said as she tugged on Vash's bright red coat.  
  
Vash smiled at her and scooped her up in his arms. "Good idea. Let's go ask mommy."  
  
Rem smiled and Vash turned around to face Meryl. "Honey." He said being altogether too polite for normal.  
  
Meryl sighed. "What do you want, Vash?"  
  
Rem answered for him, "We want doughnuts mommy!"  
  
"Yeah mommy." Vash said with the same pleading look on his face that was on Rem's.  
  
"Ok, but just a few! We got a long trip ahead of us."  
  
Vash grabbed the box of doughnuts, gave a few to Rem and stuffed the rest in his mouth. Rem instantly copied him.  
  
"You two are exactly alike! You're both idiots!"  
  
It was almost true. The only difference between them was that Rem looked almost exactly like her. Both Meryl and Rem were short and had raven-black hair. Rem had her father's beautiful blue green eyes though.  
  
Finally they boarded the sand steamer and found their compartment. If anyone had been paying attention at all they would have seen a young man with light blonde hair slowly following after them.  
  
Vash sat next to Meryl in the compartment. Rem lay asleep on the seat across from them, covered in Meryl's cloak. Meryl stared at the wall thinking, wondering what she should say to her parents. What could she say after all these years?  
  
"Vash." Meryl said deciding to consol in him.  
  
"Yeah, Meryl." He said a look of absolute boredom on his face.  
  
Meryl blushed as she told him. "Well, actually..I thought I should tell you that I haven't exactly told my parents about you or Rem."  
  
Vash was confused. "What?!?!"  
  
"Well, I haven't talked to them in a few years and I can't exactly write them and say, 'Hi, how are you, oh and by the way I'm married to the famous outlaw, Vash the Stampede, the humanoid typhoon and I have a five year old daughter!"  
  
Vash just looked at her not knowing what to say. Then he found his voice. "Does it bother you, Meryl that I'm an outlaw?"  
  
Meryl was stunned. "I didn't mean it like that Vash. What I mean is...oh Vash...it's not your fault! You aren't really an outlaw. Not to me! It wasn't your fault. It was Knives's."  
  
Vash sat with his head in his hands. "No, Meryl, it was my fault. Knives..he killed all those people because of me. I could have stopped him! I could have tried harder! I was the one who killed Legato. I was the one who destroyed July and Augustus! It all happened because of me!"  
  
He glanced over at Rem, then at the silent Meryl. "We can't live in this dream forever, Meryl. You can't hide from the truth. Everywhere I go someone dies. Maybe it would be better, Meryl, if I just left. Someday something's going to happen because of who I am. And I don't think I could bear it if one of you got hurt."  
  
Meryl was crying, but she looked angry. "Vash, You idiot! Don't you realize that we'd be hurt more if you left? I need you, Rem needs you, and the baby needs you!"  
  
Vash looked up at her again. "Baby? What baby?"  
  
Meryl slapped herself continuously repeating the words, "Stupid..Stupid..Stupid"  
  
Vash caught her hand. "Meryl what aren't you telling me?"  
  
Meryl avoided his eyes. "Nothing.."  
  
"Meryl, tell me the truth, I need to know."  
  
"Well I guess I should have told you before, but I knew that you wouldn't let me go on the trip."  
  
Vash started to grin. "You're pregnant again aren't you?"  
  
Meryl nodded. Vash held her in his arms and Meryl fell asleep against his chest.  
  
Vash smiled, but his smile was empty. He was worried. Everything was too perfect. He had Meryl as his wife and Rem as his daughter, and soon he would have another child. He brushed his fingers through Meryl's hair. She smiled in her sleep. He laid a hand on Rem's head. She was using his leg as a pillow and was mumbling sweetly in her sleep. Maybe the rest of his life would be like this. Maybe now that Knives was gone he could be happy.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open. Before he could react Rem was grabbed from him by a man with short spiky hair. He looked to be just a little older then Meryl, with coal black eyes that shone with no mercy.  
  
He pulled out a silver hand gun and held it against Rem's head. Rem woke up and looked around. She looked terrified.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Her little voice, so scared, made his heart squeeze painfully. He stood up, waking up Meryl in the process. The man motioned for him to stay put.  
  
"Don't move or say anything or the little girl dies."  
  
Meryl stood up, unbelievingly.  
  
"Is that you Tom?" Meryl said  
  
The man froze as he looked at Meryl. He let go of Rem who ran into Vash's arms. The gun dropped from his hands and clattered to the floor. In one swift moment Vash had picked up the gun.  
  
"Meryl do you know this man?" Vash asked.  
  
Meryl nodded. "He's my brother." 


	4. Tom's Past

~Yeah, but I was dreaming, Rem. Everything... Everything was so horribly dry, even peoples' hearts. From far away, as I watched the people who lived there, I always found myself wondering how and why could they possibly keep on living? What motivation did they have that would get up everyday, no matter what, for the rest of their lives?~  
  
Vash stared in unbelief at the man standing in front of him. He did not  
know what to think. He turned to look at Meryl.  
  
"Brother?!?" He said watching her as she slowly walked towards him.  
  
Meryl looked at the man who now stood trembling in front of her. Much to  
his surprise she ran up to and hugged him tightly. Unsure, he hugged her  
back. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tom. I thought that I would never see you again. After you left we were  
all sure that we'd never see you again." Meryl said starting to cry.  
  
Vash was confused. "Ummm....excuse me Meryl...."  
  
Rem was now gripping onto Vash's leg tightly with her small hands.  
  
"Who is that guy, daddy?" Rem said as she peered at him.  
  
Vash patted her on the head. "I'm wondering that too."  
  
Meryl finally let go of him and wiped her eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry... Tom this  
is Vash my husband, and my daughter Rem. Vash, this is my brother Tom. I  
haven't seen him in years."  
  
Tom now looked at Vash and Rem. "Vash? Vash the Stampede?!?"  
  
Vash grinned and bowed. "Yes it is me. The infamous humanoid typhoon,  
terror of the lands! Beware my awesome speed and handsome face!"  
  
Meryl face grew annoyed and she whacked him on the head. "Don't mind him.  
He's really quite an idiot. Sometimes I wonder why I married the guy."  
  
Vash sat on the ground rubbing his head, tears streaming down his face.  
"Hey that hurt!" He exclaimed.  
  
Then Tom looked at Rem. She recoiled slightly from him, remembering his  
gun against her head. He reached out a hand to her.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I'm Tom, your mommy's brother."  
  
Rem smiled and ran to hug him. "Mommy told me about you once. She said you were the nicest guy and she missed you a ton...."  
  
Meryl looked anxiously at Tom. "I need to talk to alone Tom. There are some things I need to ask you."  
  
She looked over to Vash, who nodded and lead Rem out of the compartment.  
  
"Hey, Rem, let's go for a little walk with daddy." He said smiling.  
  
"Ok!" she responded skipping out the door after him.  
  
Meryl turned to look at Tom.  
  
"What was that all about?!" She said her face now hard.  
  
Tom shifted anxiously. "I didn't know that it was you or I wouldn't have done it."  
  
"That's beside the point. Why would you want to hurt innocent people! I can't believe that you would do that! The Tom I knew was the nicest guy in the world. I don't understand. If hadn't of gotten mixed up with that girl, Rachel, none of this would have happened." Meryl said ashamed.  
  
"Leave Rachel out of this Meryl! It's none of your business anyway!" He said angrily.  
  
Memories of the past began to flash through her mind. Rachel was Tom's old girlfriend. She had been in a local gang, one that did some pretty horrible stuff, but Tom kept insisted that she was a good person. He said that she didn't want to be in the gang, but she had too. He had never said why Rachel was still in it. Then one day he had just disappeared, along with Rachel, without a word of goodbye. Meryl had been only sixteen then, and she had missed her brother dearly.  
  
"What happened after you left?! I need to know Tom. I missed you." Meryl said her anger fading away and turning into sadness.  
  
Tom's face grew painfully sad. "We had to leave. Rachel owed a lot of money and they were forcing her to do awful things. I couldn't stand to see her in such pain, so we ran away. We thought that if we got far enough away we could forget about all the horrible things of the past. We got married later, but it wasn't soon after that she died."  
  
Meryl got very quiet. "How did it happen?"  
  
"They came back for her. They found us....and they weren't happy. It was an accident...they weren't really going to kill her. They just wanted to kill me, but she....she got in the way....and she died instead...It's all my fault Meryl....and then....and then...they came after me....and I didn't want to die, so I agreed to work for them....I should of just let them kill me, but I was too afraid." Tom said starting to cry.  
  
Meryl stared at horror at her older brother. What a horrible life he must be living. She put her arm around him. "Don't worry. I'll help you get out of this, no matter what."  
  
~Happy Holidays everyone~ 


End file.
